Against the door
by AnneValkyria
Summary: They'd all heard the rumors about Edward Cullen. Being with him had become a rite of passage and the 'where' decided your status for the rest of your High School Career. A very lucky few made it all the way to his bed, most girls only got as far as his couch. I didn't even make it past the door. AH


**Beta:** GeezerWench

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable herein and I have no intention of profiting on my writing.

 **A/N:** This is my first E/B fic, and probably my last, just thought I'd try it out. Be gentle, or don't, whatever.

Originally written for BDE contest, but never entered.

Then I thought I'd add it to the Babies at the Border Compilation, but decided three pieces were enough.

So here.

You're welcome

* * *

The old key was jammed inside the lock and I had to yank and twist several times until I managed to slide the deadbolt free. I chanced one last look over my shoulder, making sure none of the campus security had seen me sneaking into the dorms long after curfew, never mind that the dorm wasn't mine to begin with. Deciding it was safe, I hurried through the door and closed it quickly behind me.

As expected, I reached the third floor without running into anyone. It looked as empty as the second and first. It was Friday, and this week it was spelled out with a capital PA-R-T, and Y.

Everybody who was anybody, and most of those who weren't, met up at the old stables. Which were located at the southernmost spot on the premises and just _the_ place to be if you wanted to avoid the guards.

The patrols occurred fifteen minutes past every hour on the dot. They were punctual as fuck, but also lazy bastards and never ventured farther than a three-mile radius.

Every fourth week or so, Seth Clearwater ended up on cleaning duty, and each time he managed to swipe the codes to the kitchen area. He shared some of the spoils by throwing one hell of a party. Tonight had been my first.

I had no idea why they let him back, or where he found the booze – because I sure as hell hadn't been offered the choice of whiskey or vodka for _my_ meals. I suspected it had something to do with the rumors that he was sticking it to old Mr. Uley, the Headmaster. But that was none of my business.

The old stables were a left-over from a time when the county decided that equestrian therapy would turn the kids at _Port Angeles Correctional School_ , or Pax for short, into upstanding, law abiding, productive members of society. That was until some calculations proved that the cost would be too great, and the project was shut down. Not long after, the school closed and hadn't reopened until a year ago with the more ordinary name of _Port Angeles High School_ , and claimed to be just like any other school with the options of boarding.

The previous nickname remained, as did the strict rules. The only difference was the guards weren't allowed to be as heavily armed as they once had. Although the school was open to the public, the majority of the students had a suspension or two (okay, maybe three) under their belts and were in need of a second chance, like myself. Like those with parents with too much time and too little interest for their children, like with Seth. Or both, like … like _Edward_.

Edward Cullen was … beautiful. His hair, the color of red clay, that was a little too long in the front and always fell into his eyes—hiding the shamrock green that bled into grey. His bottom lip was fuller than the top, giving him a pouty, almost sullen look, and his chiseled jaw was covered in a reddish scruff. My fingers itched to touch and feel for myself if it was as soft as it looked.

The small bump on his otherwise straight nose somehow added to his perfection. He was tall, too—at least a foot taller than my five-foot-three. He was built but also lean, more on the sinewy side of brawny.

Some nights I dreamed about tracing his tattoos with my fingertips or my tongue. Mostly my tongue. Wings, crosses, roses, skulls and hearts, covered most of his right arm. There were also words, written in the most intricate calligraphy, but I had never been close enough to read what they said. I had seen the tip of a feather peek out through the collar of his shirt. I couldn't wait to see what else he had inked on his body.

Turned on by the thought of _him_ , and warm from the two shots of whiskey I'd had at the party, _and_ Alice joking I should take a shot at Edward instead, had made me forget my jacket.

 _H_ _opefully I won_ _'t need it anymore tonight_ _._ The goosebumps on my arms weren't entirely from the cold.

From the way the some of the girls were talking about fucking Edward, or being fucked by him, had made it sort of become a rite of passage. You're social status practically depended on it. When I transferred to the school in the middle of the semester, I had been the shiny, new toy and landed an automatic in. But as with all new things, the bloom was off the rose, my freshness had begun to fade, so I'd had to decide how much that popularity was worth. And what I'd be willing to do to keep it. Alice had been the one to suggest doing Edward.

He was the strong and silent type. I shared two classes with him, but even then I could count the times I heard him speak on one hand. Rumors of everything from the size of his cock, to the number of sexual conquests were all over the school. Girls seemed to view him as some sort of prize or trophy.

They bragged about how far they had gone with him, and it was the _where_ that determined how high up in the Pax hierarchy you ended up, because not everyone made it to Edward's _bed_. Most only got as far as the couch. The callbacks were few and far between, but if you were lucky to make it on his short list of favorites, you could expect a text at least once a week. He was a total player. The worst kind, because while he left you satisfied, he _always left_.

The girl who had told me that had curled a lock of hair around a finger, giggled, and surprisingly kindly warned me not to waste my time. To settle for one fabulous night, and be happy with that. Because no matter how good, that was all he had to give. _Don't fantasize about being the one to change him, 'cause that'll never happen_.

I had already made up my mind about Edward, but that kinda sealed the was an asshole. A capital D dick. That didn't stop me from wanting him, though. A lot. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was the first boy I'd even looked at since Mike and I broke up six months before.

As I crept down the hallway, I heard the electric guitars when I was a few doors away, but it wasn't until I stood outside of Edward's room that I recognized it. He had been humming the tune on my first day, and every day since. After a couple of weeks, I had used SoundHound to look it up. It was _Summer_ by Vivaldi, but the version I found online sounded nothing like the one coming from behind the door. I didn't know much about classical music, but hearing the guitars beat the piece into a pulsating frenzy heated my blood and shot straight to my core in a way that no violinist ever had.

My palms were embarrassingly sweaty and I had to wipe them against my Levi's before knocking. I knocked twice, pressed my open palm against the cool wood, and slowly counted to ten before knocking again, harder that time.

Just as I was about to completely lose my nerve and begin the long walk back to my own dorm, the music stopped and the sound of heavy footfalls took its place.

 _This was it. Now or never._

My heart raced, and I held my breath as the door cracked open a couple of inches. The opening widened and I stood face to face with Edward. He blinked, momentarily blinded by the bright fluorescence lighting up the corridor. I waited patiently-ish for him to notice me. When he did, it wasn't exactly the reaction I had hoped for.

"Oh, it's you." With brows knitted together he frowned down at me, his hand still on the knob. "What do _you_ want?"

"Uh…" I had trouble tearing my eyes away from his body. It was always like that when he was near. He made me stupid.

Even cast in shadow underneath the leather jacket slung over his broad shoulders, his sculpted chest was mouthwatering. He had a skull with some kind of fancy looking crown tattooed on his right side. I'd heard from Alice that it was the skull of the Catholic Saint Benedictus. My eyes followed that line of fine, coarse hair to where it disappeared down his low-hanging Levi's that hung unbuttoned on narrow hips. To the V visible in the opening where I could just make out the words ' _Photograph each day so we can live forever'._ I tried not to drool. _What were we talking about again?_ I licked my lips. "Um…You weren't at Seth's party."

He rolled his eyes and dragged his fingers through his tousled hair. As always, it looked as if he just rolled out of bed after a good night sleep. Or a good hard fuck.

"Well, aren't you observant." He gave me a thorough once over, lingering where the soft denim of my distressed jeans hugged my hips. He spent a few extra seconds staring at the way my tits swelled over the cups of my bra, seen through the flimsy fabric of my tank top. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips. "How did you even get in here?"

I fished Alice's key from the back pocket of my Levi's and held it up in front of him. My gaze returned to the fly of his Levi's and I was sure I saw movement there. _Was he getting hard from my staring?_

"Look." He sighed. "I'm not sure why you came, but I'm really busy, so why don't you go to your own room and sleep it off." He started to push the door closed. "I'll see you in class on Monday. Buh-bye now."

"Wait." I shoved my Nike clad foot against the jamb, instantly regretting it when the door slammed against my toes. "I'm not drunk."

He raised a disbelieving brow.

"I'm _not_. I haven't had a drink in almost two hours." I managed to tear my gaze away from the tempting bulge and looked into his eyes. I saw hesitation and began to wonder if showing up had been a stupid idea. Steeling my nerves, I took a step forward. "I know what I want." In one last, desperate act I reached out to cup the obvious swelling in his pants.

I felt his erection grow under my touch and my eyes widened. The rumors had _not_ done him justice. Before transferring to Pax, I had only had sex with one boy, Mike, and we had dated for three years. He had been well above average, still, he'd had _nothing_ on Edward. His cock felt bigger, and it was definitely thicker than what I was used to. I shivered, from apprehension and anticipation both. I couldn't help but give it a squeeze."I want _you_."

There was a glimmer or something different in Edwards eyes and his whole demeanor changed. His response was to grind his cock harder into my hand. "This what you want?" he murmured.

My pussy clenched in reaction to his hoarse voice, and my panties were officially ruined. I groaned. " _Yes_."

He wrapped his long, slim fingers around my wrist and pulled me into his room. I had a brief glimpse of a standard dorm - bed, desk, bookcase. His was a single so it had a couch instead of an extra bed, and a small table. He closed the door behind us and plunged the room into near darkness—the only source of light coming from the screensaver on his laptop.

Breathless, from how quickly he had me pushed up against the solid wood, I could only moan as he rolled his hips; his cock pressing into the softness of my stomach through the layers of our clothes. I couldn't believe I was going to feel all that inside of me, and soon, too **.**

Rising up on my toes, I closed my eyes and parted my lips just enough to draw a quick breath. This was it, he was finally going to kiss me.

Instead of putting his mouth to mine, he slid his hands underneath my top. I felt every callous on his hands and fingers, as they drew circles up my sides with his thumbs, taking the fabric with him.

The scruff of his chin scrape against my cheek and I felt a breath of hot air as he exhaled next to my ear. "Take it off," he whispered huskily, closing his teeth gently around my lobe.

I nodded jerkily, more than eager to do as he said. I yanked the tank top over my head and let it fall onto the floor. My swollen and heavy breasts strained against my bra, and my nipples had hardened to pebbles. I ached with need for him to touch me. _Craved_ it.

Edward fingered my bra strap, "This, too."

My skin tingled under his touch as he reached around to unhook my bra. He had it open with just a snap of his fingers, and dropped it on top of the shirt. Caged in by his arms, I could only gasp as he sucked one nipple into his mouth. Warm. Wet. Every swipe of his tongue sent a trail of liquid fire straight to my pussy.

Standing in front of a boy I wanted more than I had ever wanted anything in my life, a shiver ran through me. He had barely touched me and I was so unbelievably turned on I would have done anything he asked. Torn between wanting to keep touching him through his Levi's, and feel more of his body, I let my hands wander.

I drew my stubby nails over the ridges of his toned abdomen, and up toward his chest. My pussy gushed and throbbed when I felt the metal ring in one of his nipples. I couldn't resist giving it a little tug. He groaned and gave my collarbone a punishing nip.

My hands slipped underneath his leather jacket, the lining cool against my heated skin. Edward stopped me from pushing it off his shoulders by grabbing and holding onto my wrists. My eyes had trouble adjusting to the darkness, and it left me feeling oddly shy.

"Please," I begged.

"Hmmm?" he murmured into the hollow of my throat. "Please what?"

"Kiss me," I breathed.

I tried to pull him to me by the lapels of his jacket, and searched for his mouth, but he resisted, and at the last second,I ended up kissing his scruffy jaw instead.

"I got a better idea." He held two of his fingers to my lips. "Suck."

Hungrily, I did as told, curling my tongue around each digit, and sucking them into my mouth.

Edward inhaled sharply and started working on the button of my Levi's with his free hand. He tugged them down my hips, one side at a time, just enough to get a hand inside my panties. He ran his finger through the damp curls between my thighs, and dipped just the tip into my pussy. My knees buckled. He did it again, that time entering me to the first knuckle. I was practically humping his hand by that point. My mind swam. Everything felt so much _more_ than anything I had ever experienced before. Maybe losing one of your senses truly did enhanced the other four. Or maybe it was all Edward. I let his fingers slide out from between my lips to … I wasn't sure what. Ask if he felt it too, or maybe just tell him to stop teasing me.

I fumbled around for the fastening of his jeans and began frantically tugging at the zipper. I hadn't gotten it more than halfway down when I slid my hand down his pants and grabbed his cock. "Let me taste you." My tone didn't have the confidence his did, so instead of demanding, it came out sounding more desperate and needy.

Edward skimmed the tip of his nose along the curve off my neck. "Mmmm," he inhaled deeply. "I'd like nothing more than to have you choke on my cock," he crooned, "but not today. I'm a busy guy."

The darkness of the room worked well to hide my childish pout, but I couldn't believe it. I was salivating just by _thinking_ of taking him into my mouth, and he turned me down?

He removed his hand from my panties. He traced a finger around one of my nipples, wetting it with my own juices. He sucked it into his mouth. Tasting me. My moan was drowned out by his growl.

"Oh!" I let out a surprised yelp when he shoved the digits wet with my saliva knuckle deep into my aching pussy, the muscles fluttering around them. "Unhhhh ..." I groaned as he explored me. Stroking his thumb over my clit, and curling his fingers inside of me to that sensitive cushiony spot. "... so…close…" I forced out the words while gasping for breath.

My knees started to shake, and I tightened around him. I was seconds away from exploding, microseconds, nanos even, I arched my back, getting ready to call out his name when Edward pulled his fingers out of my clenching pussy and backed up a step "What…. No…" I whimpered.

Edward snickered darkly. "Nuh-uh-uh." he admonished as he wiggled a finger close enough to my face that I could see it despite the low light. "Patience."

I gasped for breath, doing my best not to cry. I couldn't understand why he was stalling. He wanted me, I knew that. I could _fe_ _el_ it against the palm of my hand. My pulse thundered in my ears and I forced my breathing to slow, otherwise I would have passed out.I was a little dizzy from the lack of air reaching my brain, but also from the desire coursing through my veins. If I was being honest, it was mostly the latter. I glared at him. " _Why_?"

Instead of answering, he sucked his fingers, still wet from my juices, into his mouth. He groaned in appreciation and licked up every drop. "Yum." He smacked his lips. "This has to be the best tasting pussy I've had today."

"What the…?" Jealousy roared inside of me. I didn't want to think about him with others. Especially not _now_. I knew he got around, but that didn't mean I wanted it thrown in my face. I wanted to punch him, shake him, and fist a handful of his glorious autumn hair and teach him a lesson by crushing his lips to mine. "You really are a dick."

"A big one," Edward agreed, and I swore I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Moments later he had me pushed up against the door again, his body covering mine, "And you can't _wait_ to have me fuck you with it." To emphasize his meaning he ground his cock against my belly. "Can you?"

"Fuck you." I moaned. But I didn't try to push him away. He was right. I couldn't wait.

"Gladly." He hooked a finger in my belt loop and managed to get them another inch down my thighs. "First, lose the pants."

I toed off my left Nike, but as I went to do the same with the right, he tapped it with his boot.

"You don't need to get completely naked, just push down the leg of your jeans…"

I didn't understand why I couldn't just take it all off, the seconds it would save wouldn't make a difference. Still, I did as he asked, turned on by what I perceived as eagerness. I was wet before, but now I was practically dripping.

"Yeah, just like that," he encouraged huskily. I could just make out the movements of the hand inside of his own Levi's."Good girl," he all but growled. "Now, your panties."

I was way ahead of him, bunching up the lacy, black cheekys and pushing them into the remaining pant leg. Just _knowing_ he was touching himself, tightened the muscles in my lower abdomen. It made me want to find out if it was possible to come from that alone. I didn't even care that I was completely naked, and Edward was still fully clothed.

Feeling strangely bold, I reached up and grabbed two fistfuls of hair, which I used to pull his mouth down to mine. He kissed a wet trail from my cheek, along my jaw and the curve of my neck, down to my tits. His mouth at my breast, tonguing my nipple was too much and I couldn't wait any longer.

I tried inching us towards somewhere between where I remembered seeing the bed and couch, that way it wouldn't look as if I had any expectation, and he could direct me where he wanted.

I didn't get farther than a few steps before Edward pulled his mouth from my nipple with a soft 'pop' and started walking me backwards, not stopping until I felt the door against my naked back _again._ He covered me with the length of his body, his hot breath tickling my ear when he leaned in and whispered, "I wanna do it _here_."

That stung. I hadn't expected to end up in his bed, but to not even make it to the couch? It hurt, I couldn't deny that. Then I decided, so what? I hadn't heard any stories about him fucking against the door either, and if it had happened, I was sure I would have. That at least made me _different_ than the others, if not special.

The light dusting of hair on his chest teased my stiff nipples. He pulled up my left leg too, and rocked against me.

I lifted my right leg to wrap around him, the rough denim against the sensitive skin on my thighs created a delicious friction that just left me needing more. My breathing hitched as his fingers tangled in the hair at the back of my neck and tipped my head to the side so he could reach my throat better.

My stomach did the flip flop thing, like when you rode a roller-coaster or drove over a bump in the road too fast when he sucked on the pulse beating just below my ear.

My hand worked itself between us. I flattened my palm against his abdomen and slipped it down the front of his Levi's to wrap my fingers around his cock. Edward hissed out a curse through clenched teeth when I twisted my wrist at the end of each stroke and reached lower to cup his balls. I squeezed just below the head and swiped my thumb over the sticky tip.

He grabbed and held my hands up against the door above my head. "Don't … move." Edward growled before releasing his hold on me and all but disappeared into the near darkness. He wasn't gone long and returned pressing a fistful of condoms into my palm. "Pick one."

I had never had sex without protection, but I wanted to feel all of him. "You don't need them," I panted, "I'm clean, and I'm on the pill so …"

"No offence," he snorted, "but I don't know you or where you've been."

Any other time I would have slapped the smirk right off his face, but by then I was too horny to care.

I picked one at random and gave it back to him, the others I let fall to the floor by our feet.

The rustle of fabric from him pushing his Levi's down below his ass was closely followed by the sound of him ripping into the foil packet.

By then, I could see pretty well and watched in fascination as he stroked himself once, twice before rolling on the latex. Edward stepped in between my legs and lifted me up by palming my ass.

With both hands busy, it came to me to guide him. I positioned the blunt head of his cock at my entrance and had to bite back a sharp cry when he pushed into me.

"Ahhggg," he growled, and sinking slowly in, he was finally buried inside of me. "I've never fucked against this door before."

And I had never felt stretched like that, not even the first time.

I wanted him to remain completely still and stay there forever, but when he started moving, I never wanted him to stop. Ever.

He pulled out until only the head remained inside of me then slammed back in, forcing the breath to leave my lungs. I pushed back against the door and tilted my hips a little to better meet his thrusts. That was when the kegels came in handy. I tightened around him.

"Ah shit," he grunted into my ear. "Do that again." I did. "Don't stop," he commanded, his voice rough and gravely.

He fucked me with hard, almost punishing thrusts. His lips found my breasts and tugged at a nipple with his teeth. His fingers dug into my hips, and I knew it would leave bruises, but I didn't care.

I pressed my thighs harder to his sides to hold on. My head knocked against the door over and over, hard enough to leave a bump. I barely noticed it.

He rolled and swiveled his hips. I clawed at his ribs. He kept his face hidden in my neck the entire time, no matter how hard I tugged at his hair he refused to budge. I fluttered around him, so close to exploding, if I could just ...

I arched my back and shifted a little to the left and lifted my ass and yes, no, no, yes, yes, yes. _There._ Edward started hitting my g-spot with each forward movement and I was gone. My inner muscles clamped down on his cock. I came screaming, clawing his back, shouting his name.

Edward pounded into me to get himself off. I bounced on his cock, my arms hanging limp around his shoulders, just barely hanging on for the ride. I felt him swell inside of me and his thrusts became rougher, more jerky, less controlled. He didn't make a sound as he squirted into me. His slammed into me a few more times, before he grew completely still, breathing heavily into my ear.

The minutes ticked away as he struggled to get his rasping breath to slow. He lowered me until my feet touched the floor. My legs were weak and wobbly from being wrapped so tightly around him. Our skin stuck together from the fine sheen of sweat covering our torsos. It almost hurt when he extracted himself from me.

Edward flipped the switch next to my head and I blinked at the sudden light. He disposed of the condom in the wastebasket by the door, and after tucking his spent jock back into his jeans, he buttoned the fly, leaving the top one undone. He walked the few steps to the couch and sat down with his back to me. He brushed his fingers over the mousepad and the laptop came to life again. His hand hovered over the space bar, and he turned his head slightly in my direction. "Look … I'm kinda busy, so …"

Staring at his disinterested profile, I tried to _will_ him to face me. I wanted to look him in the eyes, hoping they could tell me what he was thinking. My waiting was in vain. Then I waited for him to continue, but he turned back to his laptop, and for all I knew, he had forgotten that I was even still there.

When the seconds turned into minutes, I stepped back into my pants and had to push them all the way down before I could ease them up my leg and over my thigh. After retying my shoes, I waited again, shifting from foot to foot.

I lingered uneasily by the door, having a really tough time believing that that was it. The end.

He started up the music, but the volume was lower than before. I knew I should keep quiet, but I just couldn't. "So … I'll see you …?" I tried to sound light and easy, and not like my heart lay bleeding by my feet.

"Sure." Edward threw a quick glance over his shoulder before returning his attention to the screen in front of him.

The message was loud and clear. I was dismissed. Shame colored my cheeks red. I wasn't special. I was the opposite.

I bolted, running across the campus and all the way to my room. I had never been more grateful for strange traditions as everyone seemed to still be at the stables and I didn't run into anyone I knew.

My legs gave out as soon as I closed the door behind me. Lying there on the floor I buried my face in my hands and cried.

 **The End**

Thank you for reading

* * *

On your phone, you can hum the melody into SoundHound, which is available for free. The app will analyze the melody you sing and give you a list of possible options. On your computer, Midomi serves the same function. (or so it says on Wikipedia)

" _Photograph each day so we can live forever – Andy Biersack"_

The version of _Summer_ Edward is listening to is by The Children of Bodom


End file.
